


Waking Up with Cyn

by aceonthebass



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceonthebass/pseuds/aceonthebass
Summary: John wakes up and is terribly confused.





	

**Early August, 1960**

John woke up with blond hair in his mouth and a tit under his hand. For some reason this left him extremely unnerved. Breathing deeply and trying to stay still, he took in as much of his surroundings as possible. Early-morning light coming through a window. His window, he realized. The same window he'd been staring out since he was five. He was at Mendips, then. What, in Mimi's house? With a bird? But his sleep-clouded brain was clearing quickly, and the night before came back with a rush of relief: Mimi's day out, her call about the fog and the missed train. His and Cyn's shared glee at the unexpected freedom. The enthusiastic evening that had followed.

But the sense of strangeness and unease still dogged him. The sensations of waking up . . . all wrong. Of course, it was the first time he and Cyn had ever been able to spend the whole night together. Usually she had to go back home to Hoylake on the last train. _Prim Miss Powell_ , he thought fondly, _thinking a night away from Mummy is the end of the world_. Then again, usually they didn't have anywhere to spend the night, Stu being understanding about sharing his room with John, but not that understanding.

Still, this was all wrong, somehow, his groggy brain insisted. The hair ought to be dark and tousled, and the legs a good deal longer. Even the smell was wrong, sharp and hiding under a worn sweetness, when it should have been warm and sort of spicy . . .

Paul. He almost laughed with relief at the realization. He was thinking of waking up next to Paul. Funny to think that, between their late-night sessions at each other's houses, the trip to Bett and Mike's pub, and the tour of Scotland, he'd woken up in bed next to his mate more times than next to his girlfriend.

Funny to think . . . but it was different. He knew what to expect with Paul, knew how Paul woke up—the soft sounds he made just before he opened his eyes, the familiar warmth radiating off his body. His face in the morning, lashes stuck together, nose wrinkled at the smell of beer and sweat coming from John, a small smile on his lips.

John leaned on one elbow and looked down at Cynthia's sleeping face. He wondered how she would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal as scarlett_bat


End file.
